


Stay Home, Stay Safe

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 疫情下，非必要职业从业者，一律不许在外乱晃。问：拯救世界的大英雄属于必要职业吗？答案是否定的。
Kudos: 6





	Stay Home, Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> -又称诺弗兰特假日；全员存活AU→无逻辑不严谨；光♀无明确设定；无CP，出场角色见TAG，要看出什么CP了……都是我的杂念  
> -由官方#Stay Home 活动生出的没头没脑小段子，挺无趣的说实话；要是有人赏脸看我会很高兴的；刚好前天这边封锁结束，记录下一个多月的封城生活  
> -角色属于游戏，OOC属于我

01  
  
清晨，暗之战士前脚乘着阿马罗降落在栈桥，后脚被戴上口罩架进了悬挂公馆——疫情下，非必要职业从业者，一律不许在外乱晃。  
问：拯救世界的大英雄属于必要职业吗？  
答案是否定的。  
  
诺弗兰特笼罩在流行病的阴影下，水晶都于昨夜进入封锁状态。  
商铺餐馆关门歇业。  
停止一切商业活动，理符也不再发放。  
禁止狩猎挖宝等三人以上聚集的活动。水晶公甚至贴心地为英雄准备了一副九宫幻卡，让她不必担心麻将三缺一。  
  
“放我回原初世界！”  
“菲奥传达过塔塔露小姐的意思：您现在回去一样要在石之家隔离至少十四天。”  
她收回了伸出去的脚。  
  
  
  
02  
  
水晶公两百年来学会了许多新玩意儿，其中包括做三明治，但不包括经济学。  
三十枚孚布特金币流入市场，对经济造成的影响他不甚了解，但对布拉基脆弱神经的冲击显而易见，他忍痛放弃将古金币补偿给英雄的想法。  
  
英雄失去了一切收入来源。与受到保障的水晶都市民不同，她在原初世界尚有……一个叫做房贷的东西要还。  
要不，封锁结束后，再提高点理符报酬吧，水晶公盘算着。但眼下能为她做的……  
  
他从公馆出来，途径空无一人的工艺馆。  
  
  
  
水晶公借用了工艺馆空置的厨房。  
锅上煎着培根鸡蛋，在松软的吐司片抹上梅子酱。第一天他决定选用两种最常见的口味，问过英雄的感想后，明天再做些不一样的。虽说违背了本人的意愿，能让四处奔波的暗之战士停下来歇口气，也不算坏事。趁此机会，向她表示感谢和歉意吧。  
  
水晶公私心里也是喜欢这种生活的。  
借助观星室的镜子，例行晨会改到了“线上”，省下他往来于各个部门的功夫，甚至得空在这儿做早餐。午后他还有大把大把时间窝在深虑室看书，莱楠再也不能趁巡逻把他拉出去晒太阳。  
“请您务必不要闷出蘑菇来。”  
封锁前夕，她叉着腰对水晶公说教，一时分不清谁是爷爷谁是孙女。  
  
敲门声打断了他的思绪，想必是送货员。工艺馆为失去收入的临时工安排了工作，基本是将吃穿用度品送到其他人手中。  
倒不是顾及传染风险，当面送给英雄总觉得有些不好意思，到头来还是用这种拐弯抹角的办法。这位送货员来得比想象中更快些，水晶公用围裙抹了抹手，急匆匆打开门：“稍等，马上就——”  
  
“古·拉哈？”  
  
  
  
水晶公关上门。  
  
他猜想大英雄不可能安分躺过封锁期，却也料不到她没一顿饭的功夫又找着工作了——沙利亚克在上，这条花边围裙是卡特莉丝的品位，和他水晶公没半点关系。  
  
  
  
03  
  
琳被阿莉塞邀去睡衣派对。  
她从没听过这个名词，阿莉塞只说别管那些、来就是了。  
  
房间的主人——阿莉塞盘腿坐在床尾，披发的样子显得成熟不少，她身穿珍珠色的睡衣睡裤，样式简单，料子却看着很高级。  
“快来坐！”她把床铺拍得啪啪响。  
琳畏手畏脚地走进房间，她从未入侵过别人如此私密的空间。  
  
半路她才发现床头坐了另一人。  
猫秘黑魔法师脱去严实的长裙，黑色蕾丝胸罩包裹着她的——看不出雅·修特拉小姐如此……惊人！轻薄的黑纱从胸罩上垂下，堪堪盖住半个臀部，露出节俭布料的内裤。  
这下她眼睛都不知道往哪里放了。  
  
“哎呀，玛托雅妈妈的睡衣姿态对琳还是太刺激了。”  
说话的是暗之……嗯？暗之战士……吧？  
“距离我读完这个核爆还有四秒半，你可以说遗言了。”  
“对不起妈咪！”  
琳后知后觉眼前这个土下座青蛙就是英雄本人。  
“拯救世界的英雄大人爱穿动物连体睡衣，很幻灭吧。”阿莉塞一副我懂你的口气。  
  
“胡说，我家小树苗怎么穿都可爱。”娇俏的声音从半空传来。  
“菲奥！”  
“真是的！女子会怎么可以不带我！”  
  
相比之下，琳觉得自己的睡衣简直太无趣了，只是一条随处可见的白色吊带裙，甚至和常服没什么区别。  
雅·修特拉抛来一个玻璃瓶。  
“我、我还不能喝酒。”琳慌忙接住，拘谨地坐到床边，担心扫了大家的兴。  
“是果汁啦，”阿莉塞把抱枕塞到她手里，“放松点。”  
“为了给某个不喝酒的大英雄弄到果汁，我还花了不少力气。”  
“修特拉！”青蛙抗议似地晃了晃脚蹼，“我能喝，只是每次喝都会倒霉才不喝的！”  
  
琳不禁好奇，阿莉塞和雅·修特拉小姐手里的酒是怎么来的？所有的酒馆都关门了。  
慢着，这个瓶子……她似乎在哪里见过。  
  
  
  
琳被两人夹在中间，酒气熏得她迷迷糊糊，不知什么时候睡过去的。只记得玩得很尽兴，好像和大家变得亲近些了。  
最后被桑克瑞德人赃俱获，是第二天一早的事了。  
  
“你们竟然教唆未成年喝酒！”老父亲气得没胡子干瞪眼。  
“我、我喝的……是果汁。”  
“疫情期间公然聚集！”  
“阿莉塞和我的身体还躺在原初世界。”雅·修特拉看傻子似地看他，灵魂又不会染流行病。  
“我跟琳一直保持两米以上社交距离！”打了一夜地铺的大英雄振振有辞。  
“那我珍藏的酒……！”  
“解封后还给你。”  
  
“既然没什么要说的了……”阿莉塞接过菲奥递来的刺剑。  
桑克瑞德这才想起阿尔菲诺的忠告——莱韦耶勒尔家的妹妹，起床气出奇大。  
“还不赶快从本小姐的房间出去！”  
  
  
  
04  
  
和女子会一样，拂晓的男人们也有一个独立通讯贝。并非双方互相隐瞒什么，有些话题总不太方便，自然而然就变成这样了。  
在于里昂热和雅·修特拉的努力下，他们在第一世界建立起一个小型通讯贝网络，覆盖范围……只有两层楼，对房间挨在一起的贤人们来说也足够了。  
  
“……六十七——她们什么都和琳讲了。”被揭了老底的桑克瑞德在贝里大肆抱怨。  
“怪不得她问我‘爱的吟游诗人’是什么意思——海水成分也是要考虑的因素之一……”于里昂热翻过一页书，漫不经心地答道。  
“呼、七十二……可恶，连这都说了吗？”  
“要想人不知除非己莫为啊，桑克瑞德。”阿尔菲诺也属于宅家看书派，挂着通讯贝当作消遣，“我认为与其考虑不同的环境，不如——”  
“都是年轻犯的错，到年纪你就懂了……哈啊、八十！”  
“不如找到以不变应万变的方法？”于里昂热接过话题，“说回来，我想阿尔菲诺并没有犯同样错误的意愿。”  
“赞成。”  
  
听起来二人在学术讨论上达成了共识。  
“一百……！所以、你们……哈……到底在研究什么？”桑克瑞德问道。  
“如何使用魔法游泳。”阿尔菲诺答。  
“能够应对各种水域的万能游泳法，”差点淹死在黑风海的经历让技艺高超的魔法师心有余悸，“你呢，从刚才起在数些什么？”  
  
“一百一十！我在、仰卧起坐！”  
桑克瑞德担心再荒废下去，他的肌肉会比病毒先消失。  
“你可以学阿莉塞在房间里摆个木人。”  
“阿莉塞小姐……竟然在室内练习赤魔法吗？”  
“自从上次赤神圣打穿屋顶后，她都只用赤核爆了。”  
阿尔菲诺毫不犹豫出卖了妹妹。  
  
桑克瑞德旁听着学术研讨会健身，而阿尔菲诺则把另外二人的斗嘴当相声。  
“我们是不是也该办个酒会？”  
“于里昂热！你也在打那些酒的主意？！”  
向来冷清的拂晓男子组通讯贝，难得热闹了一回。

另一边，暗之战士的房间。  
“亲爱的小树苗，有你的信库啵。”妖灵王模仿起邮差莫古力也惟妙惟肖。  
“怎么是菲奥送来的？”  
“塔塔露小姐要我务必快些交到你手上，我家小树苗太受欢迎了真愁人。”

她展开信，抬头第一句：  
冒险者大人，请您快些回来吧！ 

暗之战士头皮一麻，出事了？  
信里提及原初世界各大城邦也开始封锁，刚从帝国回来的埃斯蒂尼安好巧不巧赶上摩杜纳自觉组织封城的那天。  
境外旅游史，隔离十四天。  
原来如此，她大致猜出是个什么展开。囚禁一头暴脾气的恶龙，真是辛苦可露儿和塔塔露了。 

她拿起笔意图回信。  
回去是不可能回去的，比关禁闭更惨的，莫过于和失去耐心的埃斯蒂尼安一起关禁闭。怎么解救塔塔露她们好呢？ 

“埃斯蒂尼安先生安分了不少呢。”  
塔塔露把长耳朵贴在门上。  
龙先生没三天两头试图越狱了。再说，他还能往哪里跑，各国封锁国境，连发往黄金港的船都停了。  
“看来我们大英雄的妙计奏效了。”可露儿抿了口红茶。  
“她写了什么呀？”

“每日宅家健身挑战书，”信是可露儿送去的，“不过再怎么说，基础训练四小时、起手爆发三小时、樱花直刺两小时，也太夸张了吧。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安先生好像当真了……” 

房间里传来苍天龙血的龙吟，塔塔露祈祷龙骑士可千万别把天花板撞穿、地板也不行。

  
  
05  
  
“我——好——无——聊——”  
大英雄穿着青蛙睡衣在地上打滚，毫无形象可言。  
“陪——我——打——牌——”  
听到打牌两个字阿尔博特的太阳穴一跳一跳痛了起来。  
“昨儿打一天牌了还不够吗求你学学水晶公多看点书放过我这个孤魂野鬼吧！”  
  
暗之跑腿工被强制休假了。  
水晶都劳动法规定非合同工一周工作不得超过三十五小时，大英雄前半周就超了时，换来后半周躺在公馆无所事事。  
水晶公敲定目前没有病毒感染灵体的证据，得了特赦令的贤人们便各奔东西，桑克瑞德带走了琳，名曰反正空无大地没有人。  
  
除开暗之战士，只剩于里昂热仍在水晶都。博物馆小半的藏书都到他房间转了一遭，而他乐在其中，甚至向水晶公提议今后保留一些措施，这才是人与人交往的适当距离，水晶公煞有其事地点头。  
呵，宅男。  
  
  
  
阿尔博特是个老实鬼。  
他陪大英雄讲了一天故事，又玩了一天牌，到第三天，饶是他再好脾气也受不住了。  
为什么不跑呢？他和她的灵魂不知怎么就解除了绑定，现在阿尔博特是个自由的小精灵。  
他跑了。  
  
不出半天他回来了。  
“大英雄，有工作。”  
暗之战士蹭地从床上坐起，盖在脸上的书本飞过阿尔博特半透明的身体。  
“委托人是？”  
“我。”  
她捡起书躺了回去，翻开书页端端正正盖在脸上。  
  
“你在闹脾气吗？”  
大英雄不说话。  
“丢下你是我不好，对不住。”  
她揭开半册书斜眼看他：“我很贵的。”  
“我、之后陪你打多久牌都行！”  
“成交！”  
她麻利地换好衣服，抄上武器作势要走，转念一想又发动了传送魔法，留阿尔博特在空荡荡的房间反思自己是否又被坑了。  
  
  
  
暗之战士看着云村满地乱跑的阿马罗幼崽，一时无语。  
“这就是你给我找的工作吗……”  
“对啊，你不是在圣林牧场照顾过阿马罗？”阿尔博特空拍两下她的肩膀，信心满满。  
照顾成年阿马罗和养育幼崽完全是两码事好吧。  
  
“好久不见。”  
温厚的声音伴随着沉重的脚步。  
“塞特！”  
巨大的阿马罗垂下头，她顺势捋起他头上翎毛，又抚摸了几下喙部。和多年的老朋友那样默契，阿尔博特站在一旁想。  
  
直到一头疯跑的幼崽撞上他的腿，塞特才如梦初醒般晃晃头，打了声鼻息。  
“失态了，”他用鼻部把头晕目眩的小阿马罗往巢里拨，“如你所见，我们有些……状况。”  
  
宁静的云村此刻鸡飞狗跳。  
“前些日子水晶都的同伴——你也认识的，人类叫他‘跳跳’——带来几枚快孵化的蛋。听说你们也出了些状况，牧场的人手和饲料都跟不上，他怕幼崽孵化后得不到好的照顾，又担心他的人类朋友累倒，便把它们带来了。”  
顺着他的目光看去，跳跳正展开翅膀试图阻止孩子们冲下悬崖，幼崽围着他的左脚转圈，无处可去的右脚悬在半空，不知所措。  
“说来惭愧。云村聚集的同伴，大多从小跟在人类身边，从没照顾过幼崽，也不知道该准备怎样的食物。”  
  
原来如此，怪不得……  
“阿尔——我的，一位朋友！说你们可能需要帮助，我就来看看。”  
“朋友？很久没有其他人类来过了，”塞特歪着脑袋思索起来，“莫非是席尔瓦？你们也成为朋友了吗？”  
暗之战士摇摇头，她没想到影之王的名字会在这里出现。  
“这样啊……她偶尔来，不会靠近，也不和我搭话。”他的语气中有几分遗憾。  
“你不恨她吗？”她脱口而出。  
塞特沉默了一阵。  
“她是阿尔博特的朋友，阿尔博特从不记恨朋友……”  
所以我也不恨。  
  
  
  
暗之战士抱着一大叠书回来已是夜晚，阿马罗们都睡下了，四处不见阿尔博特的踪影。她骑上陆行鸟转了一圈，在崖顶遇见了意外的人。  
  
阶梯亭的女招待塞埃拉身穿冒险者的装备，腰间别着短剑，和记忆中窥见的骑士席尔瓦重合了。  
“要去哪里？”暗之战士走到她身边坐下。  
“旅行。”她并不惊讶，“早就想这么做了，黑心老板说什么都不批假期。”  
“那肯定啊，阶梯亭没了塞埃拉小姐就开不下去了。”  
塞埃拉笑了。  
“拍马屁也不会少算你饭钱的。”她起身，“该出发了。”  
“大半夜的？”  
“大半夜的。我们——他们当初也是连夜出发。”她回头看向身镜湖，巨大的蓝紫色蝶翼映在水面，“看到家乡变成这样，他会怎么想呢……”  
  
  
  
“很漂亮。”  
阿尔博特一直站在她身边，星光和湖水落在他们眼里：“我觉得，很漂亮。”  
  
塞埃拉背上行李转身走了。  
  
  
  
06  
  
“哎呀哎呀看看我们的大英雄又在埋头苦读……《如何饲养阿马罗》？养鸟倒是比学习创造魔法更适合你。”  
嘭。  
书擦着说话那人的侧脸，飞过赛鸟场一般宽广的长桌，砸在阿尼德罗学院图书馆自习室的门匾上。  
  
“竟然把书籍当作投掷武器，你果真是个野蛮人。”  
“好了好了，哈迪斯你少说两句……”  
巨大的黑袍人影缓缓弯下腰，捻起对他来说米粒大小的书本，这个动作差点把坐在他肩头的那个小小黑袍人影甩下去。  
小人赶紧抓住巨人漏出的几缕白色长发。  
“痛痛痛——”  
“等、不要乱动！”小人大喊起来，“希斯拉德，你想杀了我吗？”  
  
大个子把书放到坐在桌上的暗之战士面前，又小心翼翼地卸下肩膀上的朋友——暗之战士不知怎么定义“他”。  
小小的古代人是某一天突然出现的。说他小，其实也要比中原人族男子更高些，又不如加雷安人高大，面具下的容貌和“索鲁斯”似是而非。暗之战士拿不准主意该如何处置，就拉着他去见了那位老朋友。希斯拉德叫他“哈迪斯”，拐弯抹角的骂人方式也像极了那个无影。  
  
再见到他们时，哈迪斯就成了希斯拉德的肩部挂件，真是对奇妙的组合。  
  
  
  
近来暗之战士经常造访深海的图书馆。阿尔博特是个好牌友，但绝不是个好陪读，而这里有两位绝妙的陪读。  
  
她想阅读图书馆的藏书时，希斯拉德把她放在另一边肩膀上浏览书目，两个小家伙常隔着巨人的脑袋争吵；细心的朋友还会帮她翻动巨大的书页；当她像今天这样带来自己的小书，他便叠好一块方巾让她坐在桌上，笑眯眯地看她和哈迪斯吵嘴，直到她气得把书丢出去为止。  
  
哈迪斯……好吧，平心而论，如果能习惯他夹枪带棒的说话方式，他是位好老师。他常会点拨对创造魔法一窍不通的大英雄；给她讲述亚马乌罗提建城以来的故事；对她的思路和误区了如指掌，就好像教过她千万遍了那样。  
  
  
  
“希斯拉德。在你看来，那家伙是什么？”  
迷你哈迪斯对鸟类饲养学不感兴趣，不知一个人晃到哪里去了。希斯拉德从埋首的书籍中抬头，苦笑道：“你还是一样敏锐。”  
  
“他看起来和我一样。原本的那个哈迪斯创造我时，不知有心还是无意，混入了自己灵魂的碎片，即使是非常小的一粒，也足够让我像‘真正的我’那样和你交谈。”  
“我们的新朋友……也有同样的碎片，或许他的杂念生出了自己的复制品吧。”  
  
“这样啊。”  
暗之战士点点头，接着看书。  
另一个念头闪过希斯拉德的脑海。  
  
算了。  
等他想说的那天，或是她想知道的那天，就会真相大白了吧。  
  
  
  
END  



End file.
